Mark Mason (EWF)
Bio Mark Mason, born the only son of Robert and Carla Mason, grew up as a normal child. He enjoyed all the things other kids did, especially sports. He played little league football and baseball and excelled as an athlete. In high school, he lettered in football, basketball and wrestling. It was also during this time that he began to question his spirituality and met his high school sweetheart Ali O'Donahue. Ali was devoted to the religion of Wicca and got Mark involved as well. Their parents believed this to be just a phase the two teens were going through, though overtime, they would prove them wrong as to this day the two remain solitary practitioners of the craft. Shortly after high school, the two were married and moved to Madison, Wisconsin where they trained at the MWA House of Pain. However, before they could make their debut, Ali became pregnant with the couple's first child. Around this time, Mark joined the MWA farm league ACW where he won the ACW Rising Star title. Not long after, he was called up to the main roster where he would quickly win the MWA Legacy title. Mark then took time away to spend time with his wife and newborn child. Now, the itch has hit him and “The White Witch” once more is looking to return to the ring. Mark recently signed with the European Wrestling Federation making his debut at their Kings of Hell pay per view in a Gantlet match, which saw team Revolution take on team Mayhem. Sadly for Mark team Mayhem lost that night all was not bad though as he had caught the eye of management, four days later he made quick work of Eric Richards who had been his partner at Kings of Hell. He was rewarded with a match for the number one contender to the Legacy title Mayhems version of the World title. Mark would battle Ryan Wisler for the number one spot but came up just short, following the match before he could exit the ring a new comer to the EWF by the name of Keith Melton would attack Mark smashing a guitar over his head. Following the attack Keith had this to say, “I want to prove that I am the best. In order to do that, I have to beat the best. Seeing as how none of them are around, I guess I'll just have to make due, which brings me to you Mr. Mason. You see, you have guaranteed yourself a spot in the EWF Legacy Championship picture, and to my knowledge, that makes you one of the top guys here on Mayhem. Well seeing as how the ink is still drying, I'm on this roster, and that means, I'm gunning for your spot. It's nothing against you, but if it's going to get me closer to the top where I belong. Well that's just something you're going to have to live with.” Now Keith Melton has a very angry Mark Mason after him. Moves List Flying Arm Scissor Clothesline Arm Drag Drop Toe Hold Forward Russian Leg Sweep Figure Four Leg Lock Full Nelson Belly to Belly Suplex Drop Toe Hold Turnbuckle Smash Spin Kick Crossface Flying Elbow DDT Ankle Lock Armbar Finisher Kick of Fate (Superkick) Entrance Theme "How Soon Is Now" by Love Split Love Win/Lose Record 4/3/0 Ranking Number one contender for the Legacy title. Titles Held ACW Rising Star Champion MWA Legacy Champion Matches Team Revolution (Anton Steele, Koda Daniels, Zack Riley, Wes Carson) v. Team Mayhem (BomberBen, Freeze, Mark Mason, Eric Richards) in a Revolution vs. Mayhem Gauntlet match "The White Witch" Mark Mason v. Eric Richards (#1 Contendership to the Legacy Championship Title)Ryan Wisler v. "The White Witch" Mark Mason Les Slattery v. "The White Witch" Mark Mason Triple Threat Match Mark Mason v. Sean Cameron v. Koda "Studilicious" Daniels (# 1 Contender Match for the Legacy Title) Keith Melton v. Mark Mason Next Match Triple Threat Match Mark Mason v. Jon Cannons v. Glen Hendricks